


Пять раз, когда Баки Барнс использовал разные предметы не по назначению, и один раз, когда тоже не, но всем вовлеченным понравилось

by AgnessaAgni, fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Нестандартные способы эксплуатации протезированных конечностей.





	Пять раз, когда Баки Барнс использовал разные предметы не по назначению, и один раз, когда тоже не, но всем вовлеченным понравилось

1

В замечательно, удивительно, восхитительно прекрасной ванной комнате Тони Старка сидел бывший советский зомбированный убийца и зубной щёткой с серебряным нано-напылением вычищал чьи-то мозги из-под пластин своего жутко высокотехнологичного протеза.  
— Эта щётка стоит тысячу баксов! — оскорбился Тони в первую очередь.  
— У тебя на счету приблизительно восемьдесят пять миллиардов долларов США*, — невозмутимо отозвался убийца. — Вчера около полуночи ты приобрел комикс про Барнса и Роджерса за двадцать пять тысяч долларов на "eBay".  
— Про тебя и Стива, — автоматически поправил Тони. — Барнс — это ты. Стоп. ДЖАРВИС, откуда ему известны мои последние финансовые операции?  
— Я поделился с мистером Барнсом этой информацией, — с достоинством сообщил ДЖАРВИС.  
— Ты… что?!  
— Мистер Барнс сделал мне предложение, от которого я в некотором роде… не смог отказаться.  
— Я замкнул его логические цепи на локальном сервере башни, — любезно пояснил Барнс. — В обмен на обещание больше так не делать мистер ДЖАРВИС согласился предоставить мне некоторые необходимые данные.  
Тони вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— О состоянии моего счета?  
— В общей сложности три терабайта информации, связанной с деятельностью "Старк Индастриз" и "ЩИТа" в последние пятьдесят лет. И самые общие сведения о вашем финансовом положении, сэр.  
Барнс в это время занимался совершенно тошнотворным: ватными палочками аккуратно извлекал кровавую кашицу и чьи-то волосы из-под пластин на предплечье. Тони аж замутило. Он попятился, стараясь не смотреть куда не надо, и пробормотал:  
— Я тебя из башни вышвырну. Серьезно. Собирай свои манатки — все три пары носков и трусы — и проваливай. Щетку можешь оставить себе, я добрый. Давай-давай, выметайся из моего дома. ДЖАРВИС, вызови охрану и обнули его коды доступа.  
Убийца продолжал ковыряться в своей руке. Никто не спешил скорее выставлять его за порог.  
— ДЖАРВИС?  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но я пообещал мистеру Барнсу не совершать в отношении него никаких враждебных актов. У нас с ним вооруженный нейтралитет. В некотором роде, сэр.  
— То есть и выгнать его я теперь тоже не могу?  
— Сожалею, сэр.  
— Да ебать! — сказал Тони и ушёл спать.   
Когда он проснулся, ванная комната была пуста и чиста. Зубную щётку этот мудак, к счастью, унёс с собой.  
— Я только одного не понимаю, ДЖАРВИС, — горько сообщил Тони. — Или нет, двух. Двух вещей!  
— Да, сэр?  
— Как он сумел тебя замкнуть и какого хрена он приперся ко мне в ванную. Боже мой, когда моя жизнь превратилась в это вот?..  
— Я мог бы воспроизвести для вас запись кодовой последовательности мистера Барнса, однако подозреваю, что воспроизведение выведет из строя все логические блоки уровня "С".  
— Текстовый файл?  
— Боюсь, что в процессе перевода в текстовую форму…  
— Да-да-да! Я так ничего и не узнаю! И на смертном одре буду гадать… А, черт с ним. Наверняка какие-нибудь русские маты и похабщина.  
— Вообще-то сборник пословиц и поговорок.  
— Ладно. — Тогда Тони понял, что слишком стар для этого дерьма. — Но почему — моя щётка?  
— В этой башне вы единственный обладатель зубной щётки из лимитированной коллекции Тома Форда стоимостью в тысячу долларов США. А зубная щётка мистера Роджерса сломалась после первой попытки эксплуатации известным вам способом. Она обошлась мистеру Роджерсу в один доллар и тридцать пять центов и была приобретена в "Волмарте".  
Ну, подумал Тони, этот отмороженный хотя бы не совсем идиот. Знает толк в качественных вещах.  
* Таково состояние Билла Гейтса на 2016 год.

2

Они уже начали помаленьку выводить своего, ну, скажем корректно, нового члена команды в свет, и он всё ещё никого не убил.   
Хотя — Тони был уверен — на самом деле убил. Может, ту мороженщицу, которая пялилась на Роджерса. Или баристу из "Старбакса", которая нарисовала на стаканчике Роджерса сердечки. Или обеих. Но хорошо спрятал тела — и теперь уже ничего не докажешь. Ладно. Просто Роджерсу надо пореже улыбаться своему народу, чтобы количество этого народа не поуменьшилось.  
Теперь же они в неприлично дорогом (даже по меркам Тони) ресторане отмечали очередное удачное спасение то ли города, то ли страны, а то ли целой планеты. Тони уже даже в подробности не вдается. Просто очередной мужик, который обещал всех убить. И пока Кэп заговаривал ему зубы, Барнс подкрался сзади и свернул шею. Кэп огорчился, потому что всерьез вознамерился мужика перевоспитать. Сказал, что еще буквально полчаса, и тот бы покаялся и ушёл в монастырь. И что каждый имеет право на искупление.  
К несчастью, ни у кого не было этого получаса. Счёт шёл на минуты.  
Тем не менее, Кэп огорчился и теперь огорченно глядел на бифштекс в своей тарелке. К бифштексу прилагались вилочки, ножички и еще вилочки, и Роджерса это разнообразие явно смущало.   
А вот Барнса — вовсе нет. Он повертел один из ножичков в руках, проверил степень остроты, счёл негодным, хмыкнул и отложил. Нырнул под стол, из сапога выудил здоровенный тесак, вынырнул, тоже повертел в руках. Под изумленными (но опасливо неосуждающими) взглядами обтер о полу куртки.   
И принялся нарезать своё мясо. Шесть ломтиков его вполне удовлетворили.  
Тесак вежливо передал Роджерсу.  
Сам же дальше ел руками.

3

Роджерс получил по башке.  
По тупой башке, которую Роджерс сует куда ни попадя и подставляет под удары так, будто у него на полке десяток запасных.  
Получил и отключился, а огромный сопливый Монстр-из-канализации всё полз и полз по городу, никак не заканчиваясь и заливая улицы дерьмом. Вам смешно?  
Разве что вам — и никому больше. Совершенно не смешно тем, кто попался монстру на пути, и тем, у кого дерьмом залило дома и магазины.  
А Роджерс, значит, получил по башке и отключился, Тони его ворочает, глыбищу, чтоб в говне не захлебнулся, и, несмотря на костюм, это тяжело, скользко, неловко. Пытается оттащить подальше с дороги тварюшки, где-то там что-то кричит Наташа, Халк уже на подходе, чтобы "крушить", но вот прямо сейчас…  
Сейчас Барнс, который слишком далеко, чтобы помочь с оттаскиванием, делает умную и мерзкую штуку. Там, понимаете ли, собака валяется. Сенбернар или что-то настолько же крупное, но, увы, безнадежно мертвое. И вот Барнс хватает эту тушу и — раздирает на части. Во все стороны летят ошметки кишок, всяких мерзких внутренностей, каким там полагается быть в дохлом животном. И на Барнсе оседают. В том числе.  
А он орёт:  
— Эй! Эй ты, сучий выблядок! Гляди, что у меня для тебя есть!  
Тварь вертит башкой, принюхивается вроде как, хотя что можно унюхать в таком смраде?   
Склоняет морду к Барнсу.   
А тот берёт и своей металлической рукой бьёт её в глаз. Собственно, не столько бьёт, сколько вязнет этой рукой по самое плечо. Слизь, дерьмо и фиолетовая жижа, которая у этой твари вместо крови.  
— Фу, — бормочет Роджерс, который внезапно очухался и вроде как подорвался бежать. — Ну и мерзость…  
— Лежи, — просит его Тони. С Роджерсом непорядок. У него один зрачок шире другого, а это скверно.  
Барнс же отступает, равнодушно наблюдает, как тварь корчится. И в корчах подыхает.   
На Барнсе теперь кишки, слизь, дерьмо и фиолетовая кровь. Тони жалеет, что не может сейчас сделать фото.  
Потому что только Барнс умудряется даже в таком виде выглядеть одновременно и полным отморозком, и героем в сиянии подвига. 

4

Собственно, тут бы и младенец понял, что между Роджерсом и Барнсом что-то имеется. И это не потому, что Тони везде чудится секс еще с того времени, как он в принципе узнал, что секс возможен с кем угодно и когда угодно… То есть. Тони за них рад. Искренне.  
А раз так, то и написал на полях чрезвычайно важного документа: "Роджерс+Барнс=Секс". После чего задумался, что у них там за секс. Срывают ли они друг с друга одежду? И эта металлическая рука, дрочит ли ею Барнс себе? Роджерсу?   
Тони подумал и пририсовал на документе хуй.  
Не то чтобы он хотел обидеть Пеппер.  
Но отчет не слишком умного, но очень старательного руководителя одной из служб технической поддержки всё длился, и длился, и длился.   
Тони начало уже казаться, что у него часы сломались. А это невозможно, часы из новой Или ломаются, но только в железяке Барнса.  
Железяка Барнса…  
Тони думает, что лично он сделал бы с такой железякой.   
В этот момент железяка врывается в конференц-зал.   
Барнс, в смысле. Размахивая розовой дамской штукой для завивки кудрей. Плойкой.  
— Оно сломалось, — громко сообщает железяка. Идёт к Тони и швыряет плойку прямо на документ с историческим "Роджерс+Барнс".  
— И? — уточняет Тони, разглядывая Барнса. Непохоже, чтобы он себе кудри крутил. Чтобы в принципе расчесывался на этой неделе.  
— Почини её, — говорит Барнс. — А то Наталья меня убьёт. На самом деле.  
— И что? Мне-то какое дело, если Наташа убьёт тебя за поломку её любимой розовой плойки?  
— Не за поломку! — с энтузиазмом поясняет Барнс. — А за то, что теперь я и ты знаем, что у нее есть любимая розовая плойка. Кстати, тебя она тоже прирежет. За это же самое. Так что просто почини.  
Где-то за спиной шепчут что-то вроде "Это что, Баки Барнс, друг Кэпа? Плойка Чёрной вдовы? О…" И щёлкают фотокамеры.   
— Ладно, — соглашается Тони, потому что Наташа и вправду может прирезать. — Но будешь должен услугу. И вот ещё…  
У Барнса на лице досада пополам с отчаянием.  
— Зачем ты брал Наташину плойку? Что ты с ней делал?  
Барнс скрипит зубами.  
— У нее день рождения скоро. Стив говорит, нужно поздравить. И… подарок подарить.  
За спиной у Тони шумы затихают. Кто-то роняет папку — со смачным "шмяк!" — но на него шикают.   
— И?  
Барнс упрямо молчит.  
— Ты вознамерился подарить Вдове её же вещь?  
— В семьдесят третьем из такой  _хуевины_  я сделал для неё электрошокер. Наталье было бы приятно вспомнить молодость.  
Тишина прямо-таки гробовая. Тони прикидывает, сколько же это лет Наташе. А потом понимает, что поздно. Теперь она точно его прирежет.   
И вообще всех присутствующих.  
— Пластик — дерьмо! — заявляет Барнс. — Вот и сломалось.  
Тони кивает.  
Нда. Дерьмо.

 

5

  
А услугу с Барнса Тони так и не спросил. Потому что это была бы не очень честная услуга. Совсем не честная.  
Но теперь вот ведь что: Тони сломали обе ноги.   
— Боже мой, — сказал Роджерс, когда нашёл его. Он такой ужасно сентиментальный и почти никогда не ругается неприличными словами, что Тони аж заплакал от умиления (но больше от боли).  
— Кто? — Только и спросил Барнс.  
Тони ответил:  
— Они выковыряли меня из брони. Ублюдки. Испортили костюм, Стив! Три месяца разработок! И сломали мне ноги. Смотри, кость торчит.  
Кость и вправду торчала — пробила кожу. Ну и кровь. Везде. И больно.  
— Это у него шок. Бак?  
— Ага, — кивнул тот и ушёл дальше по коридору (в этом здании тьма коридоров, когда поймали, волокли и волокли по ним; сказали, что нахрена ему ноги, если от него только мозги и руки нужны; Тони тогда им сообщил, что да, мозги тут явно нужны; мозги тут в дефиците).   
А Стив присел рядом и попросил:  
— Не смотри туда. Через три минуты прибудет бригада медиков. А костюм ты себе новый сделаешь. Лучше этого.   
Из коридора теперь слышались вопли и даже полный ужаса вой (оборвался хрипами). Потом ещё — треск, грохот, дверь вывалилась, и это еще страшнее, чем вой и хрипы, и ворвался Барнс, весь в крови — словно из ведра облили.  
— Этот?  
Волочил человека, в котором Тони с трудом узнает главаря (того, что сломал обе ноги и костюм). Выглядел главарь уже хуже, чем Тони. Гораздо. Наверно.  
Тони сглотнул и кивнул, ему казалось, мир выцветает, съёживается и темнеет по краям. К горлу подкатила тошнота. Тони опять подумал, что не годится для всей этой херни.  
Роджерс говорил что-то ему, потом вскрикнул:  
— Баки, нет!  
Но Барнс качнул подбородком. И быстро ткнул мужика носом в пол, а сам ногой в тяжёлом армейском ботинке наступил тому на хребет. Никакого омерзительного хруста Тони не расслышал, но мужик крикнул, дернулся и замер.  
Тут как раз начиналась суета: вбежали люди в медицинской форме, втащили носилки, Роджерса отодвинули в сторону, но вот Барнс всё равно держался рядом, Тони чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд, и взгляд этот вовсе не утешал и не поддерживал. Был он тревожен и зол.  
Тони же согласился спать и ничего не чувствовать.

***

Тони Старк ненавидит этот мир, и у них с миром всё взаимно, потому что и мир — совершенно точно — люто ненавидит Тони Старка.  
Так приблизительно думал Тони, наконец добравшись до своих отвратительно пустых апартаментов на девяносто седьмом этаже (зато выше — только небо). Он унижен и оскорблен до глубины души: грёбаная инвалидная коляска (альтернатива — грёбаные костыли) и почему он всё ещё не изобрел крутое кресло-антиграв, как у Профессора Икс из комиксов?  
Он решил: не высунется из квартиры, пока не изобретет. Или пока не сможет выйти на своих двоих. Отличная идея.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — сказал, — мне нужно, чтобы ты развернул у меня в гостиной мою трехмерную лабораторию. И никого не пускай. Я сплю. Сутки или двое. Посмотрим по обстоятельствам.  
Дверь послушно закрылась за спиной.  
А в кухонной зоне звенело и жужжало, и разговаривали. У Тони желудок подскочил к горлу от ужаса и что-то дрогнуло в районе дугового реактора.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но джентльмены желали сделать вам сюрприз.  
Можно как-то предупреждать заранее.   
Тони кивнул и поехал на голоса. Пахло ванилью, и кофе, и чем-то сладким, и ещё апельсинами.  
А Барнс, сунув свою железяку в миску, жужжал.  
— Э, — глубокомысленно заметил Тони.  
— А, — разулыбался Роджерс. — Оказалось, что рукой Баки взбивать яйца гораздо удобней, чем миксером из "Волмарта"! Но вообще-то мы думали, что ты будешь только через полчаса. Как раз успели бы.  
Если подумать, то что угодно было бы лучше миксера из "Волмарта".  
— Успели бы что?  
На запах, понял Тони, оно, это что-то, было словно из детства. Что-то, что он крепко позабыл, а теперь уже вряд ли вспомнит.  
— Апельсиновый кекс, фисташковое джелато и цитрусовый коктейль, — с доброжелательным раздражением (черт знает, как ему удается сомещать доброжелательность, и раздражение, и недовольство) ответил Баки, а Роджерс пожал плечами:  
— В госпиталь мы заказывали тебе пиццу из "Ломбардиз", бургеры из "Бургер Кинг", кровяные бифштексы из "Баттери Гарденс". Ты сказал, что твою еду готовят без души и любви. Ну вот. Мы готовим в основном по роликам из "Ютуба" и многие вещи вообще прежде не пробовали.  
— Вроде соленого мороженого и шоколада с крекерами, — пробормотал Барнс.  
— Э. Ну и вот. Мы вроде как готовим тебе еду с душой и любовью.  
Тони смотрел на них. Смотрел. И решил.  
— Знаете что? Я оставляю вас себе. Беру — и оставляю.   
Баки пробурчал что-то вроде "Ну наконец-то", а Стив только кивнул.  
— Думаешь, стоит перетащить вещи?  
У Тони слегка закружилась голова и вмиг пересохло во рту.  
— У меня тут пятнадцать свободных спален. Берите любые.  
Очень неловко всё вышло, а?

+1

Баки Барнс способен удерживать Тони Старка на весу одной левой. Буквально. Это ещё один не запротоколированый ГИДРой способ использования супер-руки супер-солдата.  
(Супер-рука — спонсор специфической акробатики для тех, кто желает иметь секс втроём и одновременно.)   
И, следует признать, они втроём много чего успели попробовать, а рука умеет вибрировать в тридцати режимах. И иногда попискивает. Возможно, от восторга.   
Они довольно много трахаются. В сутках слишком мало часов, Стив очень громкий, а Баки с каждым днём выглядит всё менее раздражённым.  
У самого Тони всё хорошо. Не очень-то верится, да.  
Тем не менее — лучше некуда.  
А потом Стив кричит:  
— О, Господи! Тони, эта штука умеет светиться в темноте.  
И Тони тут же придумывает еще один нетривиальный и весьма возбуждающий сценарий на ближайшую ночь.  



End file.
